Where is the Love
by Nixcky
Summary: Asha and Tharin have been friends for years, they were inseparable. That is until one day Tharin just up a left to attend a school in Norway? Well the friend are back together again and Tharin brought with him a secret that will change both of their lives forever. (Will be continued depending on the reviews or if someone wants to adopt it.)


Asha and Tharin have been friends for years. Asha had grown into to a person who everyone liked but easily faded into the background. Tharin was the pretty boy that only attracted more attention as he got older. Asha and Tharin were inseparable, until one day Tharin suddenly disappeared but then came back with a dangerous truth to reveal.

Its been a year since Asha and Tharin have been apart; Tharin had transferred to a school in Norway when they were about to start there sophomore year in high school.

_Finally I finally get to see him. _ Asha thought as she was walking to school. _Who transfers in the middle of their high school career and then comes back after a year?... Tharin. _Then she could hear a car coming up dangerously fast behind her, than the horn honking and the screeching sound of the tires as the came to a stop almost made her heart stop.

_Who the he-_ "Tia!", she yelled as she turned to the person who attempted to kill her by shock.

"Need a ride?", Tharin said out of the open window.

Asha jumped in the car and gave him the tightest hug possible in her awkward position over the gear shift. "I've missed you soooooo much Tia", she said as she pulled away, "So how was Norway?"

"Nice to see you too Ash.", he said as he push piece of her shoulder length bangs out of her face and trailed his hand down her arm to hold her hand, "And Norway was…interesting."

"That's it?"

"Well enough about me , what have you been up to since I have been gone?"

Asha commenced to talk about her boring school year without him and how many creepy guys tried to date her. She also told how she had join the fencing team and had become the captain, but unfortunately she would not be able to continue because the school cut it.

"Aw that's too bad, well you could always find another activity to do."

"Yeah I guess so, I mean I really liked it and was good at it ,but photography did sound like fun. I think you should join too."

"Man, do I have to?"

"Of course it would look good on a college application. You do want to get into one, right?" She said giving him a look from the corner of her eye.

"Don't give me that look, and besides I'll just get in with my amazingly great looks", Tia said with a cocky grin toward Ash.

"Yea whatever." But Asha couldn't help but admit, to _herself_, that the boy was hot. There was no surprise that every girl at her school literarily trips over her own two feet whenever she gets a first look at him and how every slut in the school tried to get in _his _pants: It was crazy.

**++++++At School+++++++**

They had just been in the school for five minutes and Ash was already pissed. _They're all gawking at him or glaring at me, one year of piece and now it starts all over again. _Ever since they have been in high school every girl that sees him drools or glares daggers at me for being plain and too close him. _If I wouldn't get arrested for assault than I would beat everyone of these sluts up. This makes me so mad, they think they know what's best for Tia. _Ash was now grounding her teeth and clenched her fist to try and stay calm.

Out of the corner of his eye Tia was glancing at Ash in her angry mode. _I'm not sure what they did to her but Ash looks like she is about to explode. Heh, better calm her down before she starts some trouble. _Asha's silent rage was rudely interrupted when she felt a pair of arms snake around her middle. "Calm down Ash, your eyes are filled with murderous intent", Tia whispered in Ash's ear, which made her stiffen with the contact of his cold breath on her neck and the strangely protective arms around her. _I wish we could stay like this if only there weren't so many girls glaring at me, _Ash wined to herself and attempted to get out of Tia's embraces, with no vial.

"You know your just making thing worse for me, right?" questioned Asha since she couldn't brake away from his hold.

"Aww, whatever do you mean my Asha", Tia said as he nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck and tightened his hold.

" Tiaaa", whined Ash, "please le—"

"No slave, obey your master," he said as he stood straight up and look down at her with his authoritative smirk.

_Again with the 'slave' thing. _"Again with the 'slave' thing. Just let me go I really need to get to class."

"Fine", Tai finally let her go," I'll see you later."

Actually she never saw him again that day: not at lunch, or in the hallways, or in the parking lot.

"Keh. Now I have to walk home. You _really rock_ Tia_." _ Ash said bitterly to herself.

**++++++++Five days Later+++++++++**

_What the Hell! He's only been back for a day before he goes missing _again. _I swear this boy make me worry about him too much. _Ash continued to rant as she continued on you walk home alone. It seemed that no lived around her even the though area was filled with kids that went to her school.

As she continued to walk done the street that led to her home she began to have the creepy feeling that some one was following her. Than out of nowhere a figure landed in front of her. Ash stopped in her tracks and began to slowly back up in fear of who might that person, or thing, be. Slowly the figure stood upright Ash began to recognize the figure as Tharin.

"T-t-tia where have you been, wait how did you do that, and wh-" , she was abruptly silence when Tharin grabbed her around her neck tightly and slight leaned forward toward her neck. "Tia what are yo-"

"Hush _Asha", _he purred her name, "you talk too much sometimes", he said still with his face buried in between her neck and shoulder. _I barely said five words before you cut me off. _Thought Asha with her annoyance quickly rising. She was starting to get really uncomfortable in this position and tried to push Tharin away from her, but that only caused him to pull her into his arms, still with his hand wrapped even more tightly round her neck as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Tia let me go, please, you're hurting me."

"Why should I slave, so you can run from me?", his hand became tighter around her neck.

Ash started to struggle for air and pleading him to let go," Tia….I…can't ….bre….breath." He finally let go of her neck and looked down at her within the circle of his arms. When Ash looked up she noticed his eyes and how sad they look, and also red? That scared Ash the most.

"Tia what's wrong, why are you eyes red."

"Ahs promise me you won't ever leave me or betray me."

Confusion was set on Ash's face._ Why is he acting so weird, he is acting like he is about to do something that will make me not trust him. _"Of course I will stay with as long as you don't leave me like you did last year." Tia face was no longer sad as he started to smile down at Ash as she wrapped you arms around him. "Um, Tia?"

"Yes Ash."

"Why are your eyes glowing red like that."

"Oh whatever so you mean _Asha."_

And then the world went black.


End file.
